peelfandomcom-20200213-history
70 Gwen Party
“I know that they're never going to be Nirvana, and they know they're never going to be Nirvana, but at the same time I think that what they do is excellent.” (John Peel, 19 December 1992) 70 Gwen Party 'were an independent British band, made up of Victor N’Dip (guitar, vocals) and Lurgin Pin (bass, keyboards, vocals), who were known for their strong political views and sometimes spiky attitude. Active for a decade from 1988, they released four albums on their own Snape label, including a Peel sessions collection. Links to Peel Peel was known as a strong supporter of 70 Gwen Party, although this wasn’t necessarily a mainstream position. In his 27 May 1995 (BFBS) show he commented: ''“One of those ensembles, rather like Calvin Party, who nobody seems to like except me. They don't get any reviews in the music papers, or very, very rarely, and if they do they tend to be rather disparaging. And Victor, who's the kind of frontman for 70 Gwen Party, 50% of the ensemble really, is rather bitter about this actually, and goes on about it at considerable length, which I don't think does them any favours either.” The band appear to have been grateful for Peel’s backing. In his sleevenotes to their Peel sessions CD, N’Dip wrote: “70 GP have been among the lucky ones, without the support of the John Peel show (and various other BBC shows) this band in all probability would not exist. It’s as simple as that. … To end on a personal note: the John Peel show has been a massive inspiration for this band over the years, and we’re proud of the fact many of these recordings (nearly all tracks being re-written for or exclusive to the sessions) are amongst the best we ever made … so, from both of us, Thanks, John." http://www.discogs.com/viewimages?release=837075 Festive Fifty Entries *1991 Festive Fifty: Autokiller UK '''#28 Sessions Four sessions. All were released on John Peel Sessions 1, 2, 3 & 4 (Snape, CD, 1995). 1. Recorded 1991-04-30. First broadcast 26 May 1991: Repeated: 04 August 1991 (JP: “I've had lots of demo tapes from 70 Gwen Party over the years and indeed their record, and I'm really ashamed that this is their first session. It should be their sixth or seventh.”), 22 December 1991. * This New Model England / Hiding In The Wall / Deviling Hour / Peeping Stick 2. Recorded 1992-05-26. 20 June 1992. Repeated: 21 August 1992. * Auto Killer UK / Howard Hughes / Stop Resurrect & Fire / Smash 3. Recorded 1993-05-04. First broadcast 04 June 1993. Repeated 02 October 1993, Best Of Peel Vol 60 *Walkabout / Like Richard Dadd / Knee Deep In Evil / Nip 4. Recorded 1994-05-31. First broadcast 22 July 1994. Repeated 03 March 1995 * A Culling For Satan / The Love Fried / The Searl Brothers / Snatcher Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;1990 *20 March 1990: War, Track & Field (7") Snape SR001 *03 April 1990: War, Track & Field (7") Snape *HO John Peel 27 1990: This New Model England (album - Devil Wrapped & Ginsung Buried) Snape SR002 *18 November 1990: Walkabout (album - Devil Wrapped & Ginsung Buried) Snape *02 December 1990: Christfire (LP - Devil Wrapped & Ginsung Buried) Snape ;1991 *19 May 1991: Auto Killer UK (7" - Helier Party) Snape doubtful that this date is correct *08 June 1991: This Is New Model England (album - Devil Wrapped And Ginseng Buried) Snake *18 August 1991: Auto Killer UK (7" - Helier Party) Snape SR003 * 30 August 1991 (BFBS): Auto Killer UK (7" - Helier Party + Auto Killer UK) Snape * 21 September 1991: Auto Killer UK (7" - Helier Party) Snape SR003 ;1992 *12 January 1992: The Psycho Beat (7") Snape *25 January 1992: The Psycho Beat (7") Snape *16 February 1992: Get Sick On The Beach (7" - The Psycho Beat) Snape * 16 February 1992 (BFBS): Get Sick On The Beach (7" - The Psycho Beat) Snape *03 July 1992: Vested Interests Of Various Kinds (LP-The Optical Glass Empire) Snape *04 July 1992: Sleep Armageddon (album - The Optical Glass Empire) Snape *10 July 1992: Ishba (CD: The Optical Glass Empire) Snape *01 August 1992: Sleep Armageddon (album - The Optical Glass Empire) Snape *15 August 1992: Stop..Resurect..And Fire (album - The Optical Glass Empire) Snape *04 December 1992: Knee Deep In Evil (7 inch) Snape *05 December 1992: Versus The Cartel (7"-Knee Deep In Evil) Snape *19 December 1992: Auto Killer UK (LP-The Optical Glass Empire) Snape *20 December 1992 (BFBS): Knee Deep in Evil (7") Snape ;1993 *02 January 1993: Knee Deep In Evil (7 inch) Snape *10 January 1993 (BFBS): Knee Deep in Evil (7") Snape *23 January 1993: Knee Deep In Evil (7") Snape *26 March 1993: Autokiller UK (JP: "which "will bring great pleasure to our William, if he's listening...") ' 1991 FF#28' *21 May 1993: Hysteria (7" Hysteria) Snape Records ‎– SR007 *28 May 1993 (BFBS): Hysteria (7" Single) Snape *19 June 1993: Hysteria (7 inch) Snape *18 September 1993: Merry Kilter Fire (v/a 7" 7 Different Bands) Coop ‎KAT-001 *12 November 1993: The Searl Brothers (7 inch) Snape *13 November 1993 (BFBS): The Searl Brothers (7") Snape *20 November 1993: Robot Assassin (7" - The Searl Brothers) Snape SR009 *04 December 1993: The Searl Brothers (7") Snape SR009 *18 December 1993: Robot Assassin (7 inch – The Searl Brothers) Snape ;1994 *22 January 1994 (BFBS): Robot Assassin (b/w 7" - The Searl Brothers) Snape *04 March 1994: Howard Hughes (7 inch) Snape *19 March 1994: Howard Hughes (7 inch) Snape) *24 September 1994: A Culling For Satan (7"-Through The Heart Of A Sunday) Snape *15 October 1994: Through The Heart Of Sunday (7") Snape ;1995 *13 May 1995: This New Model England (CD-John Peel Sessions 1, 2, 3 & 4) Snape *27 May 1995 (BFBS): Hiding In The Wall (CD-John Peel Sessions 1, 2, 3 & 4) Snape ;1996 *26 January 1996: Scorching The Anti-Christ (album - Anti Blue Nazi) Snape *02 February 1996: Dead Art Massacre (7 inch – Scorching The Anti Christ) Snape *03 February 1996 (BFBS): Scorching The Anti Christ (7") Snape *13 February 1996 (Radio Mafia): Scorching The Anti Christ (7") Snape *15 March 1996: Scorching The Anti Christ (7 inch) Snape *01 June 1996: Scorching The Antichrist (7") Snape *17 August 1996: The Killer Underground (album - Anti Blue Nazi) Snape SR017 ;1997 *26 June 1997: Genes Dead (7" - The Killing Of Victorian Britain EP) Snape SR018 *16 July 1997: Genes Dead (7" - The Killing Of Victorian Britain EP) Snape SR018 *20 August 1997: The Killing of Victorian Britain (7" EP - The Killing Of Victorian Britain EP) Snape ;Other *Peel Out In The States (Program 01): Knee Deep In Evil (7") Snape *Best Of Peel Vol 50: Ishba (LP - The Optical Glass Empire) Snape See Also *Record Collection: 1-9 *NME Singles Reviews External Links *All Music Guide *Discogs Category:Artists